Electric
by dicaeopolis
Summary: Sharkbait, genderbend, sex on a couch, a bit of meta thrown in for good measure


"Would you quiet down?" Haruka muttered irritably.

Rin was sucking in a breath to retort when the other girl crooked her fingers. She let out a soft curse instead, fingernails biting into her girlfriend's shoulders. Haruka frowned up at her, and Rin scowled back. "Y-you're not exactly making it easy–" she bit back, hating the shakiness of her voice.

Haruka's fingertips did something to that one spot she had found, and Rin jolted, hissing a fuck, Haruka. She didn't miss the brunette's eyeroll. "Now you're just trying to embarrass me!"

"You do that without my help." It didn't help that Haruka's free hand was resting on the junction of thigh and pelvic bone, thumb rubbing wide, slow circles into Rin's clit.

"You just like making me blush!" Rin was reddening even as she made the accusation.

Haruka shrugged. "So?"

"Well, if you could feel what you're d-d-d-doing–" Rin's knuckles whitened around Haruka's shoulders as she slid her two fingers out to their tips and back in without warning.

"I feel it myself all the time," Haruka pointed out, and Rin shot her an irritated glance before grinding down shamelessly as her long fingers set a steady rhythm.

As difficult as Haruka was being, Rin had been naked and straddling her on the couch for nearly twenty minutes now as Haruka played with her leisurely, and that was almost more than her teenage libido could handle.

It was a testament to Haruka's dexterity that Rin hadn't gotten her out of her clothes yet – although her own Samezuka jacket, t-shirt, jeans, and underclothes were strewn across the floor, Haruka herself was still clad in her school uniform of a white button-down, pleated gray skirt, knee-high white socks, and tie. Rin gripped the tie now, needing somewhere to anchor herself as Haruka's fingers worked their magic.

Rin would never get over how much more Haruka affected her than any girl she had ever been with. She didn't think it was because Haruka was objectively better in bed – after all, Rin knew that Seijuurou had gotten around pretty decently before that one day in the locker room showers, whereas Rin had been Haruka's first kiss and everything else. No, it was something that she and Haruka had always had – something that made Haruka smile and laugh and frown and raise her voice, something that made Rin uncertain and nervous and excited when Haruka was around, something that sent electrical tingles down her spine when their hands grazed each other or their eyes locked.

When Haruka touched her, her entire nervous system went on high alert – as it was now, feeling every soft brush of fingertips on her skin, focused in on Haruka's fingers twisting inside her. She felt deliciously warm, and didn't protest when Haruka grasped her hips, lifted her slightly up, and laid her down on her back on the couch to better pleasure her, only sighing in delight and letting out a wordless moan as Haruka's spare hand rubbed her up and down. (As much as Haruka bitched at her, Rin knew damn well that her vocalness was one of Haruka's major turn-ons.)

And then Haruka's fingers were speeding up, blue eyes locked on red, and Rin's veins were made of molten gold radiating out from her center as she came with a choked cry. Haruka knew her well enough to drag out the orgasm, fingers caressing her clit until Rin was jerking with overstimulation at the lightest touch. When she finally withdrew, sucking Rin's juices off her fingers and meeting Rin's overwhelmed eyes with an enigmatic look of her own, Rin scrambled to kiss her, mumbling about how good it felt.

But, of course, what sort of girlfriend would leave her partner hanging?

Rin slid off the couch and onto her knees, turning to face Haruka and pushing up her skirt to gather around her waist. Haruka hadn't been wearing underwear. When they first started dating, it had taken Rin a while to figure out that Haruka was one hell of a sexual deviant.

Still now, it was easy for her to forget that she, in fact, turned Haruka on quite a lot. The girl was glistening.

"My turn," Rin announced. She bent forward, holding Haruka's legs apart with her hands, and buried her nose in the dark curls as her tongue flicked across the folds.

And now, finally, she was getting something out of Haruka – Rin was addicted to the noises Haruka made, the hitches in her breathing, the softahhh when she came. Sometimes, Rin went slow, stroked her butterfly-light, brought her off again and again, just to hear more of the sounds that Haruka only let out for her. Today, she took mercy, bringing Haruka over the edge quickly, tongue moving for long enough to satiate her but stopping before the overstimulation kicked in.

Haruka's eyes fluttered and her hands gripped the fabric of the coffee cushion, her only outward signs of the stress. Rin drew away, licking her lips and grinning up at her. "Quick today, huh?"

Haruka's eyes flashed with irritation. She knew as well as Rin did why she had come so soon. But instead of saying anything, she offered a hand to Rin and pulled her up. "Put your clothes on – no, not that, that's mine."

"No it's not," Rin replied, shrugging the white Iwatobi jacket over her shoulders before going back to the couch to curl up against Haruka, who bopped her on the head.

Yeah, they bickered constantly.

But Rin wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
